Predictable
by aDdIcTeD-2-TheO.C
Summary: --CHAPTER 10 POSTED-- Tristan's the new kid next door... to the grandparents and manages to entangle himself in the world of Rory Gilmore. He's managed to mortify Rory magnificently & now he's gotta get himself out of this pickle... if that's possible.
1. Turmoil Within

Title: Predictable

Author: ~aDdIcTeD-2-GG~

A/N: This story is AU. Characters will seem different because circumstances in this story are different to the TV show. Some things will probably seem confusing, but answers will be revealed throught the course of the story.

Please note that I have changed this chapter since when I first posted it sometime around 7/10/03.

Summary: Something's gone wrong between Rory and Dean, and it's having an upsetting affect on Rory. She's getting depressed, but maybe the arrival of a new student at Chilton could cheer her up…? TRORY. 

Remember to review!

**Chapter one: Turmoil Within **

***** Chilton Prepatory *****

Rory walked silently down the seemingly freezing hallways of Chilton. She stopped in front of her locker and turned the dial, which opened with suprising ease today, not requiring the usual struggle. Rory unzipped her bag and pulled out her un-necessary books and placed them inside her already crammed-full locker. As she was closing her locker door, she stopped and looked at the photo of her and Dean that she had taped to the inner side of the door. She hastily tore it down and scrunched it up into a little ball in her hand. That was one thing she didn't need - a reminder. A reminder of what she so badly wanted to forget. She angrily threw the photo into the nearest bin and headed off to her first class of the day.

With her head down she entered the classroom, making sure not to make eye contact with any of her peers. She took her seat in the usual spot, next to the open window in the back corner. Her corner provided safety and security, somewhere she could hide and cause the least disturbance in the social ranks. Up front was where all the possesive nerds sat, always the first into the classroom in order to ensure front row seats for themselves and their fellow nerds. The rebels sat in last 2nd and 3rd last rows where they could muck-up, the popular people took up the middle seats and the seats around the edges were reserved for loners. In her little corner she could work with little disturbance, be the least likely to be picked on by the teacher and hopefully go un-noticed by all. 

The teacher, Mrs Snowden, strode confidently into the classroom. In her hands she held the 10cm thick Advanced English syllabus, a box of chalk and a duster, a novel and her signiature metre ruler. After placing her belongings on the teacher's desk, she took out her ruler and violently banged it against the blackboard in order to gain the classes attention. Immediately all attention was directed towards the teacher and personal affairs were forgotten.

"Today we shall be beginning a study of the novel, Pride and Predjudice." Mrs Snowden informed the class.

Rory's heart skipped a beat out of joy.

"I'll be expecting anyone who was borrowing a copy of the last novel we were studying, to return it to me my the end of the next week. Anyone who is unable to obtain their own copy of Pride and Predjudice, as usual may borrow a copy from the school. Are my insturctions understood?"

Obediantly the class nodded their heads. Mrs Snowden posessed an unusual air about her that demanded the respect and fear of all under her command. She was a force to be reckoned with.

"The headmaster has given me the pleasure of informing you that a new student shall be joining our class as of this coming Monday, so you are all required to be on your best behaviour. Are the headmaster's instructions understood?"

As usual, the class obediantly nodded their heads. Looking positively pleased with her control of the class, Mrs Snowden proceeded with her lesson, with an attentive audience of… none (although Mrs Snowden didn't seem to notice). 

"I wonder if the new student's a male…?" Rory heard Madeline whisper to Louise.

"I wonder if the new student's an _attractive_ male…!?!?" Louise whispered back.

"Oh, stop being so _immature_ both of you!" Paris whispered forcefully.

Rory laughed to herself, ammused by the antics of her favourite group to observe. If it weren't for the fact that there was a gigantic brick wall, in terms of social status, between Paris, Madeline, Louise and herself, she would love to become friends with them. But it was just not meant to be, so it would seem.

"Ms Gilmore!"

*sigh* if only she wasn't considered such a 'loner'.

"I repeat, Ms Gilmore!!!"

Why were there these silly social rules and codes of conduct? Life could be so much simpler.

BANG!

Mrs Snowden's ruler came crashing down on Rory's desk.

"Are you listening to me Ms Gilmore?!?!" Mrs Snowden demanded.

Rory looked up nervously and saw that the entire class was staring at her. She must have zoned out.

"Would you like to answer me?" Mrs Snowden barked.

"Y-yes." Rory stuttered. "S-sorry, Miss."

Rory quickly looked down at her desk and willed Mrs Snowden to leave her alone. She heard Mrs Snowden's heavy footfall returning to the front of the classroom. Whispering and hopelessly supressed laughter could be heard circulating the classroom. Rory covered her ears, not wanting to hear any of the potentially harmful comments. Why was this happening? _How_ was this happening? Everything just seemed like too much for her to bear. She'd been through enough, and enough was enough. She couldn't let events of the past haunt her. She couldn't let the present weigh her down. She'd have to move on.

A/n: Well, finally I finished that so I can move on to the next chapter! Please please please please review!!!!

~aDdIcTeD-2-GG~


	2. Left Without a Partner or a Friend

Title: Predictable

Author: ~aDdIcTeD-2-GG~

A/N: This story is AU. Characters will seem different because circumstances in this story are different to the TV show. Some things will probably seem confusing, but answers will be revealed throught the course of the story.

Summary: Something's gone wrong between Rory and Dean, and it's having an upsetting affect on Rory. She's getting depressed, but maybe the arrival of a new student at Chilton could cheer her up…? TRORY. 

Remember to review!

**Chapter 2: Left Without a Partner or a Friend**

***** Later that night, Stars Hollow *****

"I'm going to bed now, Mom." Rory said quietly.

"You sure?" Loralei questioned, concern evident in her tone of voice. "It's still early, Mini-me."

"Yeah, I just don't want to be tired for school tomorrow."

"Not so fast, Honey. I know something's wrong because you're _never_ worried about going to bed late on a school night, _and _it's been a long time since you've used such a lame excuse on me. Come on, spill the beans." Loralei smiled encouragingly at her daughter. 

"I'm really quite tired mom. Goodnight." Rory quickly hurried off to bed, leaving Loralei shocked… and alone with a whole kitchen of junkfood and a collection of hired movies – a recepie for trouble.

Rory hopped into her bed and snuggled up under the covers. She lay silently and still, staring at her blank white ceiling. Slowly tears fell from her eyes, trailing down her cheek and onto her pillow. Thoughts of the previous afternoon flooded her confused mind.

_(Flash back) _

_***** Doose's Market *****_

_Rory stood out the front of Doose's market waiting for Dean to finish his shift. It was late in the afternoon and she could see a storm brewing overhead. Impatiently she checked the time. It was already 5 o'clock, Dean's shift ended 15 minutes ago… She opened the door of Doose's and scanned the room for any signs of Dean but found none. Puzzled, she walked around and came to a sudden halt beside a shelf containing canned food. There, right before her, was Dean, but he was not alone. Entangled in his arms, kissing him was a tall blonde wearing a Doose's Market apron. Supressing tears, Rory closed her eyes and turned around. Angrily she ran her arm along a shelf, knocking over all the cans of food onto the floor. Immediatley, Dean turned and saw Rory standing there._

_"Rory-" He began clumsily._

_Once again she closed her eyes to prevent herself from bursting. Slowly she opened them again._

_"I have nothing to say to you."  _

_With that, she turned and ran from the shop, tears streaming down her pretty face. Heads were turned as they watched a tearful Rory run through Stars Hollow in the pouring rain. Rory saw the rain, but she didn't feel it pelt down on her bare arms and legs. Her body seemed numb, numbed from inner pain. The only thing she could feel was the heaviness of her chest.  _

_(End flash back)_

_Why had she not paid closer attention to the warning signs (?),_ she questioned herself. _Why had she let them pass as mere failings on her part to make Dean happy?_ And to think that all along he was simply cheating on her. To think that she came close to blaming herself for something that ran much deeper than just rocky times in their relationship. So often he had seemed discontented, so often she had felt powerless to change that fact. She had tried so hard to make him happy and all the while he was cheating on her! No wonder she hadn't felt she was gaining anything from their "relationship"! She had been putting in all the effort and he had been lapping it up, all the while contributing nothing to the relationship himself. She knew it was wrong to feel this way, but she couldn't find it in herself to forgive him. Then again, he probably wouldn't care anyway! At least he still had a girlfriend; she was left partnerless… and friendless.

A/N: Hey pplz! I finished another chapter! I'm happy *does happy dance*, it's taken me a while to do because I ended up changing where this story was headed. Thanks for reading and of course, REVIEW!!!!!

~aDdIcTeD-2-GG~    


	3. A Cruel Prank Arrives At Just The Right ...

Title: Predictable

Author: ~aDdIcTeD-2-GG~

A/N: Hey pplz, thanx for reading my story! Sorry about the wait for this chapter. I've been having all my yearly exams so i haven't had time to write. For those worried about Tristan, fear not, he is on his way! 

Summary: Something's gone wrong between Rory and Dean, and it's having an upsetting affect on Rory. She's getting depressed, but maybe the arrival of a new student at Chilton could cheer her up…? TRORY. 

Remember to review!

**Chapter 3:  A Cruel Prank Arrives At Just The Right Time In Life**

***** Next day (Friday), morning *****

"Are you driving me this morning?" Rory yelled from her bedroom.

"Yep." Loralei replied, pouring a cup of coffee for Rory and herself. "Poptart?"

"Yes please! And a coffee!"

"I'd figured that much already!"

"You know me too well, Mom."

"Not well enough to figure out what went on last night though." Loralei commented, now standing in the doorway of Rory's room.

"It was nothing, I swear." Rory busied herself with making her bed.

"When have you ever felt that you've had to keep things from me?" Loralei questioned softly.

Rory could tell her Mom felt offended.

"*sigh* I broke up with Dean." A tear once again, ran down her face.

"Oh, Honey!"

Loralei immediately ran to her daughter and scooped her up in a comforting, motherly embrace. Loralei could feel her daughter's pain and instinctively felt protective of her. 

"What happened?" 

Rory continued to sob.

"It's ok, mini-me. It can wait. You tell me whenever you're ready, ok?" 

Rory nodded weakly in reply. It felt good to share her burden with someone. Just to know that her Mom knew she was upset was enough to bring her comfort. She was thankful for having such a supportive mother, especially at times like these when she had nowhere else to turn. All her friends had been lost when she made the transition to Chilton, leaving her dependant upon dean. But now even he was gone.

Recluctantly she pulled away from her mom, wiping away the last of her tears.

"Mom?"

"Honey?"

"Thankyou. I really appreciate it, mom. I feel a lot better already. I'll tell you everything later."

"Sure. And remember, I'm always here for you, ok?" Loralei kissed Rory on the forehead and went back to preparing coffee and poptarts.

***** 15 minutes later *****

"MOM!!!" Rory yelled impatiently from the Jeep, "Hurry up!"

Loralei fell out the door and onto the veranda, then struggled down the stairs with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Sorry, Honey. Got caught up at Fred." Loralei held up her mug of coffee. "He took forever to make coffee this morning so I had to give him a smack."

"No, you didn't did you?!?" Rory said disbelievingly.

"Did too!" 

"Well, well, well. That's something you don't hear of everyday." Rory smiled.

"Agreed, but I'd had enough of Fred's disobedience. Someone had to set him straight and the responsibility seemed to fall on me." Loralei said proudly.

"Good for you. Now _get in the car_!" Rory laughed

"Oh, that's right." Loralei placed a leg in the car. "Hold this." She handed her mug to Rory and then got in. 

Loralei put the key in the ignition and started up the car. The trusty Jeep began to purr gently and then they were off. The drive was spent in a comfortable silence; both women pouring through their thoughts, annalysing and annalysing again the events of the last few days. Rory stared absent-mindedly out the window, not aknowledging what she saw, just seeing. Maybe if she'd been paying more attention she may have noticed a pair of startling blue eyes staring back at her.    

***** Chilton, morning ****

[A/N: sorry if i get some of the facts wrong about American schools etc. I have to guess because i live in Australia. If anyone wants to fill me in, you're welcome to. Thanx]

Rory snuck into the classroom just as the bell rang for 2nd period. She quickly sat down and put her bag under the desk, out of the way. Mrs Snowden strode into the classroom right at that moment, with a fake smile plastered onto her pasty looking face. With forced politeness she greeted the class and began her lesson. For half an hour Mrs Sowden's monotone voice droned on, the whole class fighting to keep their eyelids from closing. Rory found her head slowly falling to rest on the desk. The pain from hitting her head on the desktop managed to wake her up. Sleepily she looked up at the teacher.

"Nice of you to join us in reality, Miss Gilmore." Mrs Snowden said, her voice oozing with sickening politeness. "I hope i didn't disturb your little dream, because that would make me feel just _awful_!"

The class sniggered.

Rory sighed to herself and looked down at her desk. Mrs Snowden continued the lesson and the class continued their naps. 

***** Morning break *****

Rory wandered alone to her locker. She turned the dial to her locker but it wouldn't open. She tried a second time, but again it refused to open. Fed up, Rory yanked at her locker dial but the plastic dial simply came off. Fustrated and annoyed Rory slamed her fist down on her locker. Slowly her locker creaked open. She rolled her eyes and went to get out her books, when she realised the contents of her locker had been drenched in water and raw eggs. Rory turned and saw a group of guys from her class, pointing and roaring with laughter. Rory turned and took a second look at her locker then placed her head in her hands.

_ARGH!!!!!_

A/N: Tristan will be in the next chapter, i promise! Please review!

~aDdIcTeD-2-GG~


	4. The Neighbours

Title: Predictable

Author: ~aDdIcTeD-2-GG~

A/N: Well, thankyou all SOOO much for your reviews! I've finally come up with a fourth chapter.

Summary: Something's gone wrong between Rory and Dean, and it's having an upsetting affect on Rory. She's getting depressed, but maybe the arrival of a new student at Chilton could cheer her up…? TRORY. 

Remember to review!

Chapter 4: The Neighbours 

***** That Afternoon *****

"So, Honey, how was school today?" Loralei questioned, begining to paint her fingernails.

"Ugh! Hellish as usual." Rory replied.

"I see not much has changed since my own time as a young Chiltonite."

"Be glad you're out of there."

"Oh, I am, I assure you."

"Today, someone thought it would be amusing to soak the contents of my locker with water and raw eggs."

"Yep, still the same as I left it."

"Don't tell me you started that prank!"

Loralei began to bite her fingernails nervously.

"Well, not me exactly." She stuttered.

"Mum, you're eating your nail polish..."

Loralei looked down at her now patchy nail job.

"Oops."

"The other students at Chilton are so hostile and unwelcoming! I've been there for a month now and still no one has opened up his or her "tight little friendship group". Basically I'm considered a loser and an outcast!"

"Awwwww my poor little baby." 

"Exactly!"

Loralei rolled her eyes and went back to painting her nails.

"It's so disheartening."

Rory watched as her Mum painted her nails. Each stroke even and smooth, apart from the patches that Loralei had accidently eaten. Suddenly, Loralei spoke, as if as an after thought.

"Rory, I'm warning you, rich kids aren't what they appear to be."

"Actually, they're every bit what they appear - snottish, stuck-up and materialistic!" 

"Well, if you dislike so much, why do you care that they're not your friends?"

"Ok, so maybe they can't _all _be that bad..." Rory sighed out of fustration. "But it just gets so lonely sometimes! It's not like I enjoy doing everything alone."

"Look, just put your predjudice behind you and makes some friends, ok?"

"I'm not predjudiced..." Rory muttered under her breath.

"_Rory?_" Loralei stared pointedly at her daughter.

"Fine."

"And Mother wins again! Score one for the Mum!" Loralei cried happily.

"You're such a child." Rory laughed. 

Loralei smiled widely.

"I hope you don't act this way at dinner tonight. Who knows what Grandma will do?" Rory warned.

Loralei slapped her forehead. 

"I'd forgotten all about dinner with the parents!"

"Don't even bother with an excuse. You're going."

"Fine." Loralei gave Rory a dirty look.

"And daughter wins again! Score one for the daughter!"

"Oh just go and get changed!"

Rory ran from the room, laughing all then way. She closed her bedroom door behind her, leaned against it and then slid down so that she was sitting with her chin resting on her knees. She stared out her window. Sun light was filtering through the gaps between the tree leaves outside her bedroom window. Slowly Rory got up and wandered over to her inviting bed. And that's where Loralei found her a couple of minutes later, fast asleep. Her hair strewn all over her pillow, her look of innocence accentuated. Loralei left Rory to rest. She figured Rory must have been tired out from school and from an emotional past couple of days. 

Rory woke later on, her hair dishevelled and clothing badly creased. In contrast to her appearance, Rory felt refreshed and the happiest she'd been in days. Quickly she began to dress and get ready for dinner. She washed and brushed her hair until it was silky and smooth, applied as much make-up as she dared to wear under the watchful eye of her Grandma, and then went to check on Loralei. 

As Rory had expected, Loralei was sitting on her bed with clothing strewn all over the room. Loralei looked up when she heard Rory approach.

"I couldn't decide what to wear." She whined, putting on a puppy face.

"I'd gathred that."

Rory took a look around the room. There were skirts, jeans, shirts, jackets, dresses, pants, suits and shoes strewn and draped over all the furniture and the floor. If you hadn't seen the room before, you wouldn't have been able to tell that woollen carpet lined the floor. Clothing had formed the new carpet.  

"Mum, you have 5 minutes to pick an outfit, get changed and be ready to leave. I'll be waiting in the car." 

"No, no don't do that! Stay and help me choose, please?!?" 

"Uh-uh." Rory shook her head, turned and walked out of the room.

"You'll regret your decision before long!" Loralei yelled from her room.

"That's unlikely!" Rory returned.

***** Outside the Gilmore Mansion *****

It was a cold and windy night. The sky was overcast with heavy, water-laden clouds, just waiting to give the earth a good soaking. The first drops began to fall as Loralei and Rory approached the front door.

"Ring the bell, Rory." Loralei promted.

"Why? Why don't you ring it?" Rory questioned, suspicious of her mother's intentions.

"Because my hands are full."

"Put your car keys in your handbag then, Mum."

"Look, would you just ring it? Stop making such a fuss about ringing a bell, it won't kill you."

"Then you ring it."

"No, you ring it."

"Why should I have to do your dirty work for you?"

"Because, because... I'm you mum!"

"You're scared, aren't you!?!"

"Well aren't you?"

"No, because i'm not the one who has to ring the bell!" Rory poked her tongue out at Loralei.

"Ring the bell, _Rory_. That's an order!"

Rory laughed. "Since when did I take orders from you?"

"Fine then! I'm not chicken!"

Loralei leaned in to press the doorbell.

"LORALEI!" Emily scolded as she opened the door, "Trust you to be late the night we have guests."

"Well, goodevening to you too!" Loralei said sarcastically.

"Hi Grandma." Rory greeted quietly

"Oh, Rory, Honey!" Emily said, genuinely pleased. "You must come in and meet some friends of mine."

Rory and Loralei followed Emily into the sitting room, where Richard and an unfamiliar a family of three were seated.

"Rory, meet our new neighbours, the Dugreys!"

A/N: YAY!!! Tristan has made his first appearance! There'll be more of him in the next chapter.

~aDdIcTeD-2-GG~


	5. Meet Tristan Dugrey

Title: Predictable

Author: ~aDdIcTeD-2-GG~

Rating: G

A/N: I feel compelled to apolagise. It would seem that many people have been outraged by the only small inclusion of our favourite male character from Gilmore Girls, Tristan. So, my sincerest apology to all those dissapointed Tristan fans. Lol.

Thanks for the response with the reviews, although I do hope that thre are more people reading my story than just those who review

**Chapter 5: Meet Tristan Dugrey**

---Recap---

"LORALEI!" Emily scolded as she opened the door, "Trust you to be late the night we have guests."

"Well, goodevening to you too!" Loralei said sarcastically.

"Hi Grandma." Rory greeted quietly

"Oh, Rory, Honey!" Emily said, genuinely pleased. "You must come in and meet some friends of mine."

Rory and Loralei followed Emily into the sitting room, where Richard and an unfamiliar family of three were seated.

"Rory, meet our new neighbours, the Dugreys!"

----------------

"Hello." Rory greeted shyly, shaking the hands of all three Dugreys.

"And this is my daughter, Loralei." Emily pointed out.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Loralei said, also shaking their hands.

"Mr & Mrs Dugrey and their son Tristan, moved into the Stevenson's Old house on Monday." Emily explained. "Tristan will be attending Chilton, so I thought it might be a good idea for Rory to meet Tristan. That way he'll have someone familiar around to help him ease into the new school."

Rory looked over at Tristan. He was sitting slouched on his chair looking right back at her. He was wearing an expensive black suit and a blue business shirt, but it was his eyes that struck her – deep, piercing, meaningful...

"How thoughtful!" Loralei commented, sarcasm only evident to those who knew her well.

His hair was an unusual rusty blonde, messy and temptingly soft. She had to refrain herself from reaching out to touch it. Realising what she was doing, Rory quickly shook herslef out of her little dream and listened in the conversation.

"Well," Mrs Caronline Dugrey began, "I'm glad to have such lovely neighbours. I can't tell you how much I appreciate your hospitality, Emily."

"Say nothing of it." Emily said. "I'm only glad to have been able to help you."

"Where have you moved from?" Loralei questioned.

"We were previously residing in Pheonix, Arizona. But my job has required me to move here, closer to our complany's head office." Mr Alistar Dugrey

informed them.

"Have you seen much of the Hartford area since you've been here?" Rory asked.

"Not a great deal." Mr Dugrey said. "We've been occupied by the whole process of moving. The house still isn't in order."

"Yes, the movers have been anything but dependable, mixing up all our belongings." Mrs Dugrey mentioned.

"Have you been to visit Chilton yet?" Emily quieried.

"No, much to our dissapointement." Mrs Dugrey said. "We've heard such wonderful accounts of the school, but I'm sure Tristan will fill us in, won't you Trissy?" 

Mrs Dugrey smiled at her son, who was rolling his eyes furiously. Rory laughed to herself, amused by the pet name Tristan had been given and the obvious dislike he had of it. If her and Tristan were to become friends, this was one thing she wouldn't be able to resist teasing him about. Feeling a sudden thirst, Rory excused herself and headed towards the kitchen in search of a drink that was non-alcoholic. As soon as she entered the kitchen, she opened the fridge, pulled out a bottle of orange juice and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. All the while, the maid offering to serve Rory, who kindly refused. Instead, Rory grabbed another glass and poured a drink for the maid as well.

"Here." Rory slid the glass across the bench to the maid.

"I'm sorry, Miss Gilmore. I couldn't accpet a drink from you."

"Really, Francine, I've never had the need for a maid and I still don't. I want you to have it." Rory smiled encouragingly.

"You sure, Miss Gilmore?"

"Accept it from me as a friend, ok? And by the way, call me Rory."

"Thankyou, Rory." Francine grabbed the drink and quickly drank the whole glass. "We always get the cheap stuff at home."

Rory laughed, "So do we. That's why I always like to drink Grandma's orange juice. Would you like another?"

"No thanx. I've got some work to do still."

"Ok then."

Francine walked out of the kitchen in a hurry and accidently bumped into Tristan, who was coming in. Francine looked absolutely horrified and immediately began apolagising.

"I'm so sorry Mr Dugrey I din't see you there i wish i had though because I'm very very sorry i should have been more careful how can you ever forgi-"

"Francine!" Rory said forcefully to gain her attention, "Stop apolagising. It was just an accident, don't worry about it."

"Yes. Yes it was just an accident, that's what it was. Yes. And sorry again Mr Dugrey." Francine sped off again.

Rory turned and put her glass in the dishwasher, but then remembered that it would be Francine who'd end up washing it. So she got it out of the dishwasher and washed and dried it herself. Once the glass was safely put away in the cupboard again, she turned and walked towards the door, only to realise that Tristan was still standing in the doorway, watching her. He flashed her his million-dollar smile that made most people weak in the knees. Rory merely flashed him a smile in return.

"Do you mind? I'd like to get through." Rory asked, still smiling.

"Not at all." He replied, not moving.

"Did you want something? I presume you're holding me here for a reason..."

"Just to talk."

"About..."

"I don't know. Whatever _you_ want to talk about, I guess."

"What sort of response is that?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well... first of all, a warning."

"Shoot."

"Chilton sucks."

"Any other important information I should know?"

"Oh! I love your nick name!" Rory laughed. "One of the best I've heard in a long time."

"Yes, I love it too. It's so... cute..." Tristan replied, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"How'd you end up with it?"

"Childhood nickname that stuck, thanx to Mother dearest. Personally, it makes me want to spew."

"Yeah, I noticed. So... what sort of guy are you at school?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you a jock, a cowd pleser...?"

".... More of a lady pleaser I'd say, personally..."

Rory laughed. "Now that's one I haven't heard before!"

"What about you?"

"Hmph! Well at Chilton I'm the outcast." Rory sighed.

"I can't picture you as that type."

"Yeah well, the rules are different at Chilton. Everything changes."

"Comforting..."

"Do you like it here in Hartford?"

"I do now." He replied, winking at her.

Rory could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. Before long she was blushing in true Rory style: beetroot red. Rory looked up at Tristan and saw that he was staring at her. Self-consiously she looked down again and began to fidget.

"Do I make you nervous, Rory?" Tristan joked.

"No."

"Then why the blush, huh?"

"It's, it's, it's just hot in here...that's all." Rory fanned herself with her hands to emphasise the point.

"Right. It's _real_ hot today... I guess that would explain the snow outside."

"Yes..." She replied slowly, becoming distracted. Tristan turned and looked out the window at the garden, which was blanketed in a thin layer of snow. Almost like icing sugar on a cake. Not turning around he continued.

"Rory, it's snowing! _How can you say it's hot?!?_"

"...You know, I absolutely _love_ your hair and what you've done with it... I think you look stunning with your hair like that... " Rory trailed off.

"Pardon...?" Tristan questioned. He ran his hand through his hair, still puzzled by her sudden compliment.

"That colour really suits you! Brown just isn't my colour, if you know what I mean."  

He looked down at his blue shirt and immediately turned around...

"Ok, I've had girls come onto me, Rory, but not that fas-"

Rory smiled and began to laugh at him. With one hand she was holding her side and with the other she was holding a mobile to her ear.

"Sorry Lane, I'll call you again later." Rory hung up and continued to laugh, tears running down her cheeks.

"Rory Gilmore, are you laughing at me?!?" Tristan scolded jokingly.

Rory could only nod her head.

"You have some nerve to laugh at me, Miss Gilmore!" He wagged his finger at her threateningly.

Rory only laughed louder and harder. Tears ran freely down her warm, rosy cheeks. Her laughter began to fade, becoming softer and more laboured, but her tears ran harder. Soon he realised that she was no longer laughing, she was sobbing. He walked up to her and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. 

"What's the matter, Rory?" He questioned softly.

_To be continued..._

A/N: Done for the time being. Review! 

~aDdIcTeD-2-GG~


	6. Fantasies of Dream Boy As a Husband

Title: Predictable

Author: ~aDdIcTeD-2-GG~

Rating: G

A/N: I know, I know it's been a dreadfully long time. My apolagies! But it's finally here and i do hope you like it.

**Chapter 6: Fantasies of dream boy as a husband__**

--Recap--

"Rory Gilmore, are you laughing at me?!?" Tristan scolded jokingly.

Rory could only nod her head.

"You have some nerve to laugh at me, Miss Gilmore!" He wagged his finger at her threateningly.

Rory only laughed louder and harder. Tears ran freely down her warm, rosy cheeks. Her laughter began to fade, becoming softer and more laboured, but her tears ran harder. Soon he realised that she was no longer laughing, she was sobbing. He walked up to her and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. 

"What's the matter, Rory?" He questioned softly.

-------------

Rory continued to sob, but not as loud anymore. Tristan rubbed her back in circles, helping to calm Rory down. 

She took a deep breath and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. She looked up at Tristan, embarassed at him witnessing her little display of emotions.

"It's nothing. Just having a hard day." She replied shakily, trying to sound confident but failing miseribly.

"Why am I somehow not convinced?" He questioned softly. "Rory, I can keep a secret if that's what you're worried about."

"Well, I, I broke up with my boyfriend..." Rory rested her head in her hands as she struggled to hold back her tears.

"I... I'm sorry to hear that, Rory."

Rory looked up at Tristan again.

"Thankyou." She replied and then gave Tristan a hug of thanks.

Not knowing what to do, Tristan nervously put his arms around her as well. 

_'This is weird...'_ He thought to himself. _'I come here to meet the neighbours and I end up hugging an attractive, funny... crying girl. At least I know she's single!' _

"You can let go now, Tristan." Came Rory's muffled voice from within his arms.

"Oh sorry." Tristan apologised. He unwrapped his arms from around her to reveal a wet patch on his jumper where Rory's tears had fallen.

Rory sighed. "Sorry, I've left a mark on your jumper! I should probably get that off for you, I'm _soo _sorry, Tristan."

"Don't worry about it. The washing machine's arrived and the maid will do it. Plus, i'm not wearing anything underneath. Or maybe that's _why _you want to get it off for me...hah, am I right? Does it kill you how well I know you?" He gave her a not-so-subtle wink.

"Actually, I was going to ask you to give it to me _another_ day, not _now_." She replied in defense.

"Ok, ok you win!" Tristan laughed.

"That's not the point Tristan. I'm not _trying_ to win anything."

"Well, someone's obviously not in the mood to joke around..."

"Yeah, you think?!?" she asked sarcastically. "I was crying 2 minutes ago until you decided to crack a dirty joke! You have a knack for good timing don't you?"

"You sure don't sound like you were crying!"

"Look, Tristan, if you want t-" Rory suddenly stopped and stared at Tristan. 

He was standing in front of her, laughing, at her it would seem.

"So I guess you're laughing at me now?"

"Basicly."

Rory sighed. "Would you care to explain what's so hilarious?"

"You."

"Well, I'm going to return to the truely enthralling conversation that's taking place in the other room. Maybe you'd care to join us once you're more appropriately presented. Preferably without that goofy smile on your face." Rory turned around decidedly and walked away. Tristan simply smiled again.

"Wipe that smart-ass smile off your face, Dugrey!" Rory called out on her way.

Tristan laughed out loud and then made the wise decision to do as he was told. After running a hand through his hair, Tristan followed after Rory. He entered the room and took up his former seat, opposite Rory. He stared at her in an attempt to gain her atenttion but she seemed to be purposely ignoring him. He tried to make her laugh by winking at her suggestively as well, but she seemed determined not to respond. Eventually he just gave up and waited until after dinner to talk to her. 

"I noticed you didn't give-in to your usual fit of giggles before dinner." He mentioned to her casually.

"What makes you think your antics are worth laughing at in the first place?"

"Well they made you laugh before didn't they?"

"Yeah, and I also ended up crying." 

"That was hardly my fault. And remember – Who was your knight in shining armour who came to comfort you in your time of need? Huh? What do you have to say to that?"

"You were hardly my 'knight in shining armour'! All you did to comfort me was rub my back."

"Well, it earned me a hug, so I must have done something right!"

Rory rolled her eyes. "It doesn't bother you that you're cocky does it?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so."

"But do you know what does bother me?" Without waiting for an answer he continued. "The fact that your anger makes me laugh."

Tristan smiled to himself.

"You have _not_ seen me get angry, Tristan. Flustered (?), yes. Angry (?), no."

"Well, in that case, I can conclude that you're easily flustered."

"Can we stop annalysing me and move onto something else?!?"

"See, you're flustered again!" He pointed out, somewhat triumphantly.

"I am not!"

"Am too!" 

"Get over it! I'm flustered, so what!?!"

"HA! You admitted it!" 

"You are sooooo annoying, Dugrey!"

"And you love it, Gilmore, don't ya! You love every second of our banter."

"Not only are you annoying, Dugrey, but you are also _infuriating_! I really need a big, sharp, pointy needle to burst that gigantic ego of yours! It has honestly been allowed to grow way out of control, for way too long."

"How would you know? You only just met me!"

"Gold star for Dugrey for being so observant!" Rory returned sarcasticly.

Loralei strolled into the dining room where Rory and Tristan had been bantering, while the parents were chatting in the sitting room.

"Having fun kids?" Loralei questioned.

"Yes." They both replied genuinely.

"Good. Well, hate to break up the party but we gotta get going, Rory. I could really do with a coffee fix. Grandma's gotten Francine to hide the coffee again."

"Ok then. I'll see you on Monday at Chilton then?" Rory questioned. 

"Sure." Tristan replied. "You can be my tour guide for the day."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Well, I'll be looking forward to seeing you again on Monday then, Miss Gilmore. It has been a sheer pleasure." He mocked.

"Agreed." Loralei and Rory replied in unison.

"Mum!"

"What? I'm 'Miss Gilmore' as well!"

Tristan laughed at the pair. He'd seemed to be laughing at Gilmore's in general alot that evening.

Rory's Grandparents and Tristan's parents were waiting by the door. Loralei and Rory said their goodbyes and then headed home.

***** The Diner *****

"So, I take it you like this Tristan kid?" Loralei asked Rory.

"He's alright to argue with."

"Not bad to look at either! I can definately see myself going out with him."

"Eww, Mum."

Luke topped their mugs up with coffee for the 5th time that evening.

"Who's she dreaming about dating now?" Luke questioned Rory.

"The parent's neighbour's 16yr old son."

Luke merely grunted and then moved on to the next table.

"See mum! Luke didn't even consider the possibility worth more than a grunt."

"Awww but it'd be heaps of fun. That way if I marry him, your step dad could be like a friend to you! Wouldn't that be heaps of fun?"

"If you promise not to go out with him, I promise not to tell Grandma you tricked Francine into telling you where the coffee's hidden."

Loralei gasped in disbelief. 

"You weren't supposed to know! How did you find out?" Loralei demanded.

"Let's just say I have my sources..."

"Fine. You have a deal. Fantasies of dream boy as a husband, out, and fantasies of drinking litres of coffee in front of Grandma just to annoy her, in!"  

A/N: Now that was a pretty big dose of Tristan there so I hope his fans are satisfied. Remember, PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. I'm really sorry

Title: Predictable

Author: ~aDdIcTeD-2-GG~

Rating: G

A/N: I can't believe how fast I managed to get this update up! It took me about 2 weeks to get the last one up. Anyway, thanx to my reviewers and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 7: I'm _really_ sorry**

Rory found the idea of having friends awfully appealing. In a school where social status is the defining line between 'loser' and 'human being', having friends is a _serious_ advantage. Unfortunately Rory hadn't exactly 'hit-it-off' with anyone since arriving at at Chilton, seeing as Hartford isn't the most welcoming of societies. Your only guarantee to the status of 'human being' is to have connections, a bold attitude and lots of money – three things Rory would have to work on. 

Waking up each morning, knowing she'd have to revisit the halls of Chilton, was bad enough yet alone actually walking those dreaded halls. But today, things were going to change! Today she had a friend, a potentially social status-elevating friend too! That morning, Rory walked through those halls with a new attitude. Her head was held that little bit higher, her shoulders that little bit less slumped. Today she felt frightened rather than petrified. 

Although, it seemed that it was not only Rory's attitude that had changed that day. The school's gossipers were out in full force, spreading the latest from the Hartford grapevine. Everyone seemed to be discussing the same thing, but naturally, Rory had no idea what that was. Not even bothering to try and find out, Rory went to her first class looking forward to seeing Tristan again. No doubt Tristan would have heard the latest.

Rory couldn't have been more right! Tristan had most _definately_ heard the latest and probably long before her. When she arrived in the classroom he was already sitting up the back corner with a crowd of girls practically suffocating him. Heads turned as she walked into the room. The group of girls surrounding Tristan began pointing at Rory, whispering amongst themselves and also laughing – presumably at her. Hurt, but not detered, she sent Tristan a smile of greeting. But much to her suprise and dissapointment he did not flash her that million-dollar smile back. Instead, she found herself being the object of the class' laughter. Now extremely hurt and also angry, Rory took her seat.

All day Rory watched as Tristan made friends with the very students who had slighted her on her first day. Tristan was living proof of what money, connections and a bold attitude could do for you. Obviously Tristan had decided that her friendship wasn't worth persuing now that he had made friends in high places. Her dreams of 'human being' status had been shattered but Rory wasn't _that_ shallow. She knew school was going to be hard but she'd gotten by so far without Tristan's help, so that's what she'd do for the rest of the year. 

After school she sat at the bus stop alone. She'd missed her first bus and had to wait for the next. A sleek silver convertable rolled up in front of her and the driver took off his sunglasses.

"Need a lift home, Gilmore?" He flashed her that million-dollar smile.

"No thanx. Wouldn't want to dirty your seats!" She spat sarcasticly.

"Hop in and we can argue all the way to your house. Doesn't that sound good Gilmore?"

"Look, you made it quite clear that you didn't know me earlier today and now I'm making it quite clear that I don't want a lift home from you." Rory said angrily.

"Calm down Gilmore! Why so flustered?!?"

"You know how at dinner I told you that you hadn't seen me angry yet? Well now you have! Don't talk to me, Dugrey."

"Come on, Rory. What'd I do!?!"

"YOU COMPLETELY IGNORED ME ALL DAY! YOU JUST SAT THERE AND LET THEM MOCK ME! I EVEN SAW YOU HAVE A LAUGH YOURSELF!!! On Thurday I actually thought we had something going there! I actually thought we were going to be pretty good friends. Well it looks like I way over estimated you. You're nothing like who I thought you were." 

"Look I'm really sorry Rory. I was pressurised by all those girls. It was my first day and I knew it was important that I didn't screw it up!"

"So what your saying is that you consider talking to me screwing up!?!" Rory demanded.

"No!" Tristan replied exasperated.

"So what _did _you mean then, huh?"

"I, I, I... I don't know, all right! All I do know is that I did the wrong thing and I'm _really_ sorry, Rory."

Rory ignored him.

"...Come on Rory, let me give you a lift home. Please?" Tristan pleaded.

Just at that moment Rory's bus pulled up and she got on. Dissapointed, Tristan drove away.

***** Stars Hollow, that afternoon *****

Rory opened the front door and stormed inside, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Is that you, Rory?" Loralei called from upstairs.

Rory was too angry to answer and merely marched off to her room. Worried, Loralei came down the staris to see what was going on. She popped her head around the corner just as Rory shut her bedroom door.

"Babe? What's the matter?" Loralei questioned, concern evident in her voice.

"I don't want to talk about it!"

Rory dumped her school bag on the floor and dropped onto her bed. She grabbed her discman, turned the volume up so that all outside sounds were drowned out and somehow managed to fall asleep like that.   

Three hours later Rory was woken from her sleep by her Mum's call.

"Honey! The pizza's here!" Loralei called from the kitchen.

Groggily Rory sat up and pushed aside her earphones, which had fallen out while she was asleep. She got up and stumbled out into the kitchen.

"Meat Lovers or Cheese?" Loralei held up two boxes.

Rory took a piece of cheese pizza and fell down into one of the kitchen chairs beside her mother.

"So..." Loralei began, "You going to tell me what happened at school today?"

Rory sighed. "When I got to class this morning, Tristan was already there with all the girls in the class flocking around him. So I smiled at him as sort of a way to say hello. But did he return my smile? No. Rather, I find myself being the laughing stock of the class. Humiliating! He ignored me all day and then had the nerve to ask me if I wanted a lift home!" Rory was fuming. 

"So did you get a lift home?"

"No! Of course not!"

"I would have taken the lift home. Car's better than the bus any day." Loralei laughed.

"Hmmm pizza's good..."

"So, tell me why you were crying the other night. I never did find out..." 

Temporarily Rory was able to forget the events of the day and enjoy a conversation with her Mum about boyfriends and coffee. Rory was able to go to sleep that night tear-free, thanks to her Mum's comforting words and hug.

A/N: Whew! It's finished, finally. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~aDdIcTeD-2-GG~


	8. From A 'Nobody' to A 'Somebody'

Title: Predictable

Author: ~aDdIcTeD-2-GG~

Rating: G

A/N: Sorry about the wait, I've been on holidays so I haven't really had time to write lately. Thankyou for all the reviews by the way!

**Chapter 8: From A 'Nobody' to a 'Somebody'**

***** Tuesday morning, Chilton *****

"And so students, that is how the battle of Hastings was won." The History substitute looked around the class expectantly, as if waiting for a flood of questions to begin.

"Please remind me exactly _when_ this 'battle of Hastings' took place." Some moron who thought he was being smart questioned.

"Uh, 1066 A.D." the substitute replied eagerly.

"That's, what, 200 years ago?"

"Actually that's 938 years ago." The teacher corrected.

"Whatever! Basically it was a helluva long time ago and doesn't have anything to do with us people in 2003, does it? So why are we learning about it, huh?!?"

"Yeah!!!" The rest of this moron's group shouted in support.

The teacher sighed. "The fact that it's 200_4_ seems to have escaped your notice..."

Rory gave up trying to pay attention to this meaningless discussion and found herself drifting in and out of sleep. It wasn't like Rory to fall asleep in class but she'd done quite a lot of it lately. She concluded that her tiredness must have been stress related. There had been simply too much going on in life for her to handle as of late. Hopefully things would start to slow down so she could pause to catch her breath.

Finally, the bell sounded to signal the end of class and the beginning of lunch. Students filed out of the classroom and into the noisy corridor. Rory found herself being pulled along by the flow of students in the direction of the cafeteria. Before she had time to realise, Rory had been pulled right past her locker and had to push numerous people out of the way to reach it again. She looked up and who should be standing in front of her locker, but Tristan Dugrey - the man himself.

"I knew you'd join me eventually. Although it was actually starting to get lonely here..." Tristan commented

Rory silently opened her locker and retrieved her books for the afternoon.

"Looking forward to Thursday dinner? Apparently your Grandma kindly invited us along again."

Rory closed her locker once more and walked away.

"Where you off to?" Tristan questioned, following her.

Silence.

"You're ignoring me aren't you." He stated rather than questioned.

Silence.

"Look, I told you I was sorry and now I'm proving it. What more do you want me to do?" Tristan pleaded.

Abruptly, she turned around.

"Go and join your multitudes of so called 'friends' and leave me alone, ok? I don't need you hanging around out of sympathy. More importantly; I don't _want_ your sympathy." Rory hurried away.

"Wait!" Tristan called out, running after her.

Rory literally elbowed her way through the crowds, pushing people out of the way in a desperate bid to get away from Tristan. As Rory hurried towards the cafeteria she could hear Tristan calling out to her, asking her to slow down 'and give him a chance'. Looking ahead of her she could see the crowd was thinning, gradually moving aside and forming a clear path. Students had stopped to watch as the popular new kid chased after a nobody – who was clearly a _some_body to him. 

As Rory approached the doors of the cafeteria she stopped. The cafeteria was motionless. No one moved, no one dared utter a word. It was like someone had paused a scene from a movie. Everyone's eyes were on Rory. All she could hear was Tristan's voice and his heavy footsteps getting closer and closer until she could feel his body heat. And then Tristan's voice went silent too. But not for long. He took one look around and then called out,

"What are you all looking at?!?"

Immediately, the cafeteria returned to it's usual noisy self. Rory headed straight to the lunch queue, quickly collected her lunch and sat down at the nearest empty table. She pulled out her Discman and turned the volume up. But she still couldn't drown out Tristan's voice in the back of her mind. She felt like his incessant calls were ringing in her ears, repeating themselves over and over again. She felt a hand tap her shoulder.

"Go away, Tristan." Rory hissed.

"Hi, I'm Paris. And the man you talk about is no longer stalking you. He's currently cracking jokes over at the jock's table."

Rory turned around to have a hand thrust in her face. She took Paris' hand and had her own violently shaken up and down.

"I'm Ro-"

"Rory. I know and so does everybody else in this school by now. I'd like you to meet my friends Madeline and Louise. They're a little thick so don't mind them."

"Wow, Tristan is like _totally __hot." Madeline commented, here eyes widening. "I'd love to have him chase me the way he chased you, Rory."_

"Ooh! Count me in too!" Louise added. "You're new aren't you, Rory? Because I'm sure I've never seen you around before…"

"Actually I've been here for just over a month now."

"Really? I've never noticed you before." Louise remarked.

"I'm sure you're not the only one, Louise. I mean, I only ever see you when I go to my locker, which is right next to yours and in about half my classes." Rory's sarcasm seemed to have escaped Louise.

"I guess that would be why…"

Paris and Rory both rolled their eyes.

"Rory, you should really sit with us in class and at lunch." Madeline commented.

"Girls, we'll put it to a vote." Paris announced. "All in favour of Rory joining us at lunch and in class raise your hand."

All four girls raised their hands, drawing unwanted attention from other students.

"It's settled then." Paris declared.

"I hope you're not too smart Rory, because Paris hates it when anyone does better than her." Madeline warned.

"Well I guess it's no mystery why she chose you two to be her friends." Rory muttered.

The girls stopped talking for a while and concentrated on eating, or in Madeline and Louise's case, concentrated on refraining from staring at Tristan – an action that proved impossible for the two. Rory didn't eat much of her lunch. The so called 'spaghetti bolognaise' looked like little clumps of red ants crawling all over her spaghetti, so the only safe thing to eat was the pre-packaged biscuits. Luckily Rory had half a mars bar in her bag left-over from breakfast. Not the healthiest thing to eat for lunch or breakfast, but never the less better than eating ants. 

Louise and Madeline were not particularly subtle with their staring. They sat there doing nothing else, just simply following Tristan's every move. Suddenly both Louise and Madeline broke out of their reverie and looked at Rory, then Tristan, then Rory, then Tristan and finally Rory.

"Whatever you do Rory, don't look at Tristan." Madeline whispered.

"He's totally checking you out!" Louise whispered as well.

Rory continued to eat what was left of her mars bar, unaffected by Madeline and Louise's comments.

"Rory? Did you hear what we just said? Tristan is_ totally che-" _

"Thankyou Madeline!" Paris interrupted. "But we heard you the first time! Just because Rory didn't burst out in giggles and go all giddy with excitement doesn't mean she didn't hear you."

Louise and Madeline looked at each other and then burst out in a fit of giggles, much to Paris' annoyance.

"Would the two of you start acting your own age!" Paris demanded.

Madeline and Louise's giggles ended abruptly and their faces now bore innocent smiles.

"Finally you listen." Paris said.

"Actually…" Rory began, "I don't think you're the reason for their silence."

"Well, well, well if it isn't my favourite group of girls." Tristan greeted. 

"What brings you here today, Tristan?" Louise questioned, a seductive flare to her voice.

Rory rolled her eyes and began packing up her lunch and her Discman.

"So, Louise, Madeline and Paris, are you all still coming around to my place for that little gathering I was telling you about yesterday?" Tristan questioned.

Rory got up and walked off, leaving her new friends and Tristan behind. Rory's tolerance for Tristan was wearing thin and the only way to prevent a public outburst was to walk away. She had no idea what she'd do come Thursday. An entire meal with Tristan staring across the table at her – a recipe for disaster!

A/N: Hope this chapter was ok. Remember to review!!!!!!

~aDdIcTeD-2-GG~


	9. And Trissy, This Is For You

Title: Predictable

Author: ~aDdIcTeD-2-GG~

Rating: G

A/N: Hey, I'm sorry I always take so long to update but I can never write a chapter in one go. I'm always changing it and coming back to it with new ideas… it's kinda a long process. Just letting you know that I've included a song in this chapter and please make sure you read it!!! I'm kinda slack because half the time I don't bother to read songs when people put them in their stories, a habit I am changing! So please don't copy me by not reading the lyrics! The song basically inspired this story (and gave it its name!). The song's very much part of the story so PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU READ IT!!

For those interested, the song's by Delta Goodrem. She's an extremely popular singer in Australia.

**Chapter 9: And Trissy, This Is For You.**

***** Thursday, after school has just ended *****

For a kid who'd only been at Chilton for a mere three days, Tristan was doing pretty well on the social scene. He'd already been invited to multiple parties, held a party of his own the previous night (to which Rory was _not_ invited) and was widely popular in the school (especially with the ladies). Rory found it hard to believe Tristan's good fortune, seeing as she had been a loner for her first month at Chilton and only became 'popular' after _Tristan_ was seen chasing after her. 

Rory had found some new friends thanks to her sudden popularity. Paris, Louise and Madeline, as well as another girl called Christina and her twin brother, James, now formed Rory's new group of friends. The group of six sat together at lunch and in class and were considered as part of the in-crowd of the school. Like Rory, Christina was also a former 'loner'. She went virtually unnoticed for her first year at Chilton but was dragged into the limelight thanks to her twin brother's popularity. Now Christina and James were the envy of many students who wanted a taste of the twin's ever-increasing popularity. Others among this elite group included names such as Summer and her best friend Natalie, and of course Tristan and his new best friend Mike.  

The past two days had been full of mixed emotions and confused thoughts for Rory. Many had attempted to pair Tristan and Rory together, but to no avail. Rory could be extremely stubborn. Tristan was more than open to the idea and did his part to pursue the possibility but was always met with Rory's blatant 'NO'. Although Tristan did have a habit of chasing after Rory, she did notice that he never really went out of his way to do so. He only ever threw a comment at her or followed her if he happened to spot her walking past. Most people were amazed at the amount of attention Tristan was giving her but Rory never thought much of it. His comments always seemed half-hearted as opposed to heartfelt. Rory had seen it all happen before. The guy would chase after the girl and then after a couple of days become too self-engrossed to bother anymore. That exact thing had happened to a friend at Stars Hollow High not so long ago. Rory wasn't about to throw herself at Tristan to make him feel better, only to find that Tristan's feelings all along had only been half-hearted. 

"Give it up, Tristan!" Rory wanted to strangle Tristan - again.

"Come on. Just _one _date, Rory." Tristan called out as Rory walked off.

"Not in this lifetime, Bibleboy!" Rory yelled over her shoulder.

"Why don't you just give in?"

Rory stopped right in her tracks and turned around.

"Me? Give in?" Rory questioned incredulously. "Give in to what?!?"

"Everyone knows you wanna go out with me." Tristan said rather cockily.

"You know, you're dangerously self-assured, Tristan. Next time you say something, make sure you're not getting fact mixed up with _fantasy_." 

"Let's not beat around the bush Rory. I wanna go out with you and we all know you wanna got out with me. So what's the problem?" 

"The problem, Tristan, is that I _don't_ want to go out with you." 

"You're so obvious Rory! I've seen the way you look at me and talk to your friends about me."

"I can't believe it." Rory laughed in disbelief. "You of all people are telling me I'm 'obvious'. Tristan Dugrey, the very person who ran after me all through the halls of this school is calling me obvious!"

"So you agree? How does Saturday night sound?"

"You are so persistent! Don't you ever give up?!?" Rory questioned, her voice rising.

"I'll pick you up at 6." Tristan announced.

"You really think I'm idiotic enough to go out with you, don't you!"

"I'm proving to you that I really am sorry, Rory." Tristan said, his voice a little softer than before.

"No. I've seen enough of who you are already. I've forgiven you for mortifying me, but there's no way I'm going to be your friend again. You've already sacrificed that one chance." Rory walked off again but Tristan walked along behind her. He reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Stop it Tristan! Get your hands off me!" Rory said angrily. "I've had enough of your games!"

Tristan let go of her immediately and watched as Rory ran down the hall away from him, away from his voice, his touch, his smell, his startling eyes, but most of all the memories he stirred.

Angrily, Rory stormed off to the bus stop. When she arrived, she plonked herself down on the bench and got out her Discman. She switched her Discman from CD to radio and listened to the DJ as he introduced the next song.

Meanwhile, Tristan was over the other side of the school, trying to reverse his car out of the parking lot. He finally got out and onto the road, then turned the radio on to his favourite station. The song that was playing soon came to an end and the voice of a male DJ came on.

"Hey, this is Dave Anderson and that was Kelly Clarkson with Miss Independent. Well it's that time of the hour again guys, so ring us up with your requests. Looks like we've got someone on the line already. Hey, who's there?"

"Hi, I'm Rory Gilmore."

Tristan's heart skipped a beat.

"What song would you like to request, Rory?"

"**Predictable, by Delta Goodrem**, thanks."

"Sure and did you want to dedicate this to anyone in particular?"

"I'd like to dedicate this to Trissy."

"Well thanks for your request Rory, and Trissy, this is for you."

_I smile   
You say I take your breath away   
You say you love me and you make   
All the right promises to break   
  
And when I turn around you're always there   
Like that's the proof you really care   
But I see right through you and I think   
To myself   
  
You're just so predictable   
In every way   
I want you to know I know your game   
It's so unbelievable   
how you never change   
you won't get away   
with loving me   
you're just so predictable   
  
I run   
You say you won't give up the chase   
You say you'll follow me anyplace   
So you can make the same mistakes   
  
You know just what to do   
And How to use the best of you   
To try and change my mind   
But my eyes are opening this time   
And I read you   
  
You're just so predictable   
In every way   
I want you to know I know your game   
It's so unbelievable   
how you never change   
you won't get away   
with loving me   
you're just so predictable   
  
Now that I know your every move   
How you gonna hide baby what you gonna do   
Now that somebody knows the truth   
About you and how you're just so…   
  
You're just so predictable   
In every way   
I want you to know I know your game   
It's so unbelievable   
how you never change   
you won't get away   
with loving me   
you're just so predictable._

As soon as the song was over Tristan turned the radio off and drove the rest of the way home in silence. Dinner with the Gilmore's tonight was guaranteed to be fun-filled. Rory would be in an especially good mood…

NOT.

A/N: Review!!! Thank you!

~aDdIcTeD-2-GG~ 


	10. Greet The Guests

Title: Predictable

Author: ~aDdIcTeD-2-GG~

Rating: G

A/N: I know, I know, I know! I suck! I have a relatively good excuse this time though. LOTS and LOTS of major tests and assignments. See! I'm not sooooo terrible after all, am I!........... I agree, I still suck.

By the way, I kinda got the whole dinner with the grandparents thing wrong in the last chapter. Dinner's on Friday not Thursday.

**Chapter 10: Greet The Guests**

***** Friday Evening *****

_"Stay calm, Dugrey – calm!__ It's just another dinner with the Gilmores,"_ Tristan told himself, as he stood in front of the bathroom mirror adjusting his tie. _"Tie?!? Why am I wearing a tie? I never wear ties!"_

Tristan fumbled with his tie, trying to undo the abnormally tight knot. His hands were sticky and sweaty, and seemed unusually weak. Once the knot was undone he ripped his tie off and threw it on the floor, which was littered with about 10 other different ties that he had tried on and then discarded. The bathroom floor was a mess and it pretty much reflected what Tristan felt like inside. Rory had seemed rather angry and annoyed when he heard her on the radio and it had made him nervous. He couldn't make any decisions, he couldn't do his homework, he couldn't think straight at all! Tristan couldn't understand why Rory's actions were plaguing him. He had given her the cold shoulder once and now she was sending him hate mail in the form of a song. She was obviously pretty fired up about this whole thing if she was prepared to take such drastic measures. Who knew what kind of stunt she'd pull at dinner tonight?

"Tristan?" a voice called from the other side of the bathroom door. "Are you finished in the bathroom yet?"

"Won't be a sec, Mum!" Tristan called.

He quickly gathered up all his ties and carried them out of the bathroom. His Mum was waiting for him out in the hall.

"Your cousin Amy is staying with us until Sunday morning because your Aunt and Uncle are away on a business trip." Caroline Dugrey explained.

"Where is she?"

"She's down in the kitchen getting a bite to eat. Well that's where I last left her anyway."

"Ok. I'll go down and see her then."

"By the way, look after her at dinner tonight. Although I'm sure she'll get along well with Rory."

Tristan winced when he heard her name. Just when he thought he'd forgotten about her, as if on cue, someone just had to remind him. 

Amy was Tristan's cousin from his Father's side. She lived a couple of streets away from their old house in Phoenix and had been a regular visitor in times past. The two cousins had become close after spending a lot of time together as children. They used to go to the same private school and were in the same grade. So, when Tristan found out that she was visiting, he was rather pleased. She was someone to hide behind tonight if he was confronted by Rory… 

Tristan spotted her sitting on top of the kitchen bench top, looking right at home in the cook's presence. She was enjoying her and Tristan's favourite snack – Oreos and milk. He quietly snuck up behind Amy and then grabbed her shoulders, giving her a fright and causing her to spill her milk.

"Tristan!" Amy yelled. "Now I have nothing clean to wear to dinner tonight!"

"Serves you right for having Oreos and milk without me!" Tristan countered. 

"Eww! Now my skirt smells like milk. If I wait long enough it'll probably smell sour too." Amy scrunched up her face.

"You're a big girl now, fix it yourself. Anyway, like they say, there's no point crying over spilt milk." Tristan snatched the Oreo packet from Amy and dug his hand in. "Hey, it's empty!"

Amy shrugged her shoulders and made a show of eating the last Oreo left. Tristan glared at her playfully.

"By the way you smell sour…"

Amy got up and chased a laughing Tristan around the house, threatening to pour a carton of milk on him. They ended up upstairs in the spare room where Amy was staying, with Tristan cornered and Amy still brandishing her carton of milk.

"Don't move a muscle or I'll pour this carton of milk on you. And I know how much time you spent in the bathroom tonight, making sure your outfit was just right!" Amy teased.

A faint pinkish tinge was visible on his cheeks.

"There's a girl isn't there?" Amy started up again. "Awwwwww, how sweet! Tristan's got a girlfriend! Tristan's got a girlfriend! Tristan's got a girlfriend!"

Tristan pushed his way out of the bedroom corner. It seemed that Amy had forgotten about her milk threat now that she had something else to hold over his head. 

"Come on Tristan. Tell your kind cousin Amy about that girl of yours." Amy cooed.

Tristan walked out of the bedroom and hurried away, but Amy just followed him. He'd forgotten just how persistent this girl could be when she wanted.

"Please? Pretty, pretty please Tristan?" Amy whined like a little girl.

Tristan turned around.

"Look I don't have a girlfriend, ok?"

"But I betcha there's a girl of some sort isn't there?"

Tristan rolled his eyes and continued down the hallway and towards the stairs.

"Fine then, don't tell me." Amy said. "But when I do find out at dinner tonight you'll never hear the end of it…"

"Her name's Rory, alright?"

Amy's face broke out in a smile.

"Rory, huh? Is she pretty? Have you kissed yet? Does she like you? When are you going to ask her out?" Amy bombarded him with questions.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you! You're still not going to let me hear the end of this are you?"

"Nup!" Amy laughed. 

"I have to finish getting ready, ok?"

"Sure. I wouldn't want you to disappoint Rory." 

Tristan ran to his room and shut the door behind him. 

***** The Gilmore residence, Stars Hollow *****

Rory grabbed her favourite black shoes and the keys to the Jeep, then ran out the door, yelling at her Mum to hurry up. Rory heard a knock at one of the upstairs windows and looked up. Loralei had stuck her head out of the window and was holding up two pairs of shoes.

"Which ones?" She called out.

"The brown pair!"

"Really?"

"No. I just want you to _hurry up_!"

Loralei's head disappeared from the window and her footsteps could be heard trampling down the stairs. The front door swung open and out came Loralei, carrying a cup of Luke's coffee, her hand bag and her shoes. She ran over to the Jeep and hopped in, grabbing the keys off Rory. 

"Are we all set now?" Loralei questioned, her breathing still laboured.

"I think so."

Loralei started the car and backed out the driveway, while Rory did up her seat belt.

"You looking forward to seeing Tristan tonight?"

"Don't even talk to me about him." Rory spat.

"Why, what'd he do now?" 

"Oh nothing! Only made me believe I was a friend of his and then dump me for the popular crowd!" Rory's voice was laced with sarcasm, a frequent occurrence when she spoke of Tristan.

"Honey, haven't we been over this before?"

"I said I didn't want to talk about it."

Loralei smiled and tried to stifle a laugh.

"You better not be laughing at me." Rory warned, a hint of humour evident.

"Of course not." Loralei replied immediately. "I was laughing at the colour of the road! Black! What a funny colour!"

Rory just shook her head. There was silence in the car… until Loralei talked of course.

"Surely you can tell me more, Rory. Seeing as I _am_ your mother."

"Oh I see that arrangement works out well with you and grandma!"

"Look, we have a..." Loralei paused as she tried to think of a fitting word, "…_special _relationship."

"After I got mad at him on Tuesday, all week he's been trying to 'prove that he really is sorry'. Except to him, being sorry means following me around for awhile everyday, apparently "reminding" me that I really want him and asking me out on a date when he really doesn't mean it. He is really annoying me right now."

"Maybe he… never mind." She decided against saying out loud what she thought

"Tell me Mum."

"Maybe he _does _mean it. Maybe he really is sorry and really does like you – heaven forbid!" Loralei said dramatically.

"Uh-uh. Impossible." Rory replied straightaway.

"…Maybe _you_ like him too..?"

Rory gave Loralei 'the look'.

"Ok, so maybe that's stretching it a _little_ too far, but I still think he likes you!"

"Mum, you really should see someone about these unhealthy ideas of yours."

Loralei gasped out of horror.

"Rory, take that back! I order you, take back what you just said." Loralei squealed, getting dramatic all over again.

"How about you concentrate on the road rather than my social life. That policeman back there didn't look too happy when you drove through that last red light…"

"Oops…"

Suddenly Loralei didn't talk quite so much, in fact she went silent and so did Rory. Despite there being silence, there was no peace in the Jeep. Rory's mind was running into overdrive. _"Tristan?__ He likes me!?! That can't be true. Well at least I know that I don't like him… or do I? Oh no, now I'm worried!"_ Her mind was filled to the brim with unwanted thoughts and ideas, most of them planted there by her mother, Rory decided. She just couldn't get rid of the things. The idea that she might like Tristan really scared her. After she'd spent so much time hating him, liking him would simply be too much. She had to hold her ground. He was a jackass and that was that. But one memory that kept coming back to her was the first night that they'd met. They'd gotten along so well together. She even recalled thinking she could see herself liking him and also telling her mother that he was 'alright'. She couldn't deny that they'd had something going on there. But it seemed like he'd changed so much between that Friday night and his first day at Chilton. Confusion!!! Rory's brain was declared a disaster zone!

There was something about Tristan that intrigued Rory. It wasn't his cockiness, frankness or any of his annoying traits. Rather it was something she felt that ran deeper. 

It was something in those eyes of his.

She saw something there. That spark that caught her attention from the first time she met him. It was the first thing she noticed whenever she saw him and the last thing to cross her mind when she left his presence. How could someone so seemingly horrible have such a… beautiful quality. Maybe underneath his hard exterior, he was a gentle creature… Rory chuckled to herself.

The bright lights that marked the front door to the Gilmore mansion blinded Rory's eyes. She shielded her eyes from the harsh light and got out of the Jeep. Both mother and daughter stumbled towards the front door. When they had reached the door, Loralei took one look at Rory's facial expression and then obediently rang the doorbell.

"Miss Gilmore, Rory." Francine greeted them warmly, taking their coats and hanging them on the coat stand. "Mrs Gilmore and her guests are in the sitting room."

"Thanks, Francine." Loralei replied and then walked off in the direction of the sitting room.

Rory followed after her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What is it, Rory?" Loralei asked.

"I'm going to uh, help Francine in the kitchen ok?" 

"Why? My mother will be appalled!" Loralei commented, imitating Emily. "Social disgrace, Rory! Most unacceptable behaviour. You must first greet the other guests, says the Hartford entertaining manual. Everyone must entertain by the book, Rory."

Rory laughed and followed Francine into the kitchen. Loralei tagged along.

"I'm serious, Rory. Emily will have a fit if you don't come and greet the guests."

"I don't want to talk to Tristan, ok?" Rory confessed. 

"As if my mother cares! It's all about manners and good hospitality."

'Exactly!" Hissed an angry Emily Gilmore. "Those are two things we lack at the present time."

"Hi Mum!" Loralei greeted jovially.

Emily raised an eyebrow at her and then continued.

"The guests are waiting so I hope you have a good excuse."

"Oh we do!" Loralei commented excitedly. "First, we were walking through the front door and this little guy in a cute little green suit and matching hat kidnapped us! And then when we finally broke free, a giant pink, fluffly teddy bear-" 

"Enough Loralei! Just go and greet the guests." Emily stormed off in a huff.

"You don't by any chance think Grandma's mad at us, do you?" Rory questioned.

"Nah. Impossible."

"We should probably go in and 'greet the guests' then…"

"Tristan, here we come!"

Rory playfully punched her Mum's arm.

~aDdIcTeD-2-GG~ 


End file.
